Xero Hour
by Evildude1313
Summary: After landing on the island of Xero, Luffy gains a new crew member and gets himself in more trouble... wait doesn't that usually happen anyway? I don't own One Piece, rated T. Luffy/Perona, Robin/Zoro, one sided Sanji/any girl he looks at.
1. The Xero Arena

Okay a few things, I don't own One Piece, and have only read the 4kids dub of the manga (I know I suck T_T) but because of all the fanfics and other things I think I can make it sound closer to the 2nd English dub, which is probably the closest the US could get to the original. Don't complain if you don't like it, I didn't make you read it, you clicked on it yourself.

It all started when Brook saw an island while he was looking out on the crow's nest. "LAND HO!" yelled the musician.

"So what's this island like, Nami?" Chopper asked, looking at the patch of green on the sea's horizon.

"According to the map it's called Xero, it's a pirate inhabited island so we shouldn't worry about the world government." Nami said with a smile. "Hundreds of stores of every kind, the people know they're safe because if they got hurt the pirates couldn't buy anything."

"But pirates don't mind fighting eachother on pirate islands, there's only a few of them left because of the god damn navy." Zoro said bitterly.

"You mean we get to fight?" Luffy said happily.

"Evidently so." Robin replied.

"LETS GO!" Luffy yelled.

"It's not as easy as that!" Brook said. "I've been there once, if you want to fight on that island you have to be in the arena."

"The arena? What's an arena?" Chopper asked.

"It's a condensed space in which people do certain things, usually fighting." Robin replied. 

"In this case the arena is a large building with two areas, a large seating area overlooking an even larger fighting area." Brook said happily.

"Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" Luffy said loudly.

"The sooner we get there the sooner Luffy shuts up." Sanji said, running to the helm of the ship.

"He's just getting us there faster so he can flirt with any girl he can set his eye on." Zoro stated, lying down. "Tell me when we get there, I fight better when I've had my full 18 hours of sleep."

"Lazy bum." Nami muttered, Zoro wouldn't have heard this anyway seeing as he was already asleep. "We should be there within half an hour, everybody get what they need."

ONE PIECE* ONE PIECE* ONE PIECE* ONE PIECE* ONE PIECE* ONE PIECE

"Wow! This is great!" Luffy yelled. "Let's go! Let's find the arena!"

"Just follow the blue road kid." Said a man with a creepy smile. "All docks in Xero have a path that leads directly to the arena, the blue road." The man then pointed to a roadway with blue stones all through them.

"Well that's helpful." Zoro said, cracking his knuckles.

"Well the arena is the pride and joy of Xero, it has kept crime levels at rock bottom and provided cheap entertainment since it was created in the days of Gol D. Roger." Said the creepy smile guy. "But that doesn't mean you can't be killed outside the arena, there's a guy here named Spider, he controls the crime around here, if anything ever happens he has a hand in it."

"Thanks, sir." Chopper said, running behind Ussop and Luffy, the others following at a steady pace.

"Please, call me Wasp. I'll see you all later, I'll be betting on you so don't fail me." Wasp said jokingly.

When they got to the arena Luffy caught a huge surprise. "WHAT? WE CAN'T FIGHT?"

"Sorry sir but not yet, the current round just started and the arena is full up. But if you would wait for the next round we could have you reserved." Said the man.

"That'll be fine I guess." Luffy said.

"So exactly what time should we come back?" Nami asked.

"Well there's no telling when the round will end so we'll give you some Location Beacons." The man at the desk said before zooming around the group and before they knew it they all had a red bracelet with a black screen on their hand.

"Huh?" Ussop yelled. "WHAT ARE THESE?"

"Locator beacons, between every match there is a thirty minute wait for the people to get snacks or use the bathroom and so we can clean the arena" The man started. "No matter where you are on the island, that bracelet will beep the second the previous round ends and will show an arrow that points to the arena like an eternal pose does."

"Haha not even you can get lost now Zoro!" Luffy yelled. The rest of the group laughed at the swordsman's lack of direction.

"Well battles usually last about an hour, more if the last two are either really tough or run away from eachother for most of the battle." Said the man. "Feel free to enjoy our city until then. If there're any problems between now and then feel free to talk to me, my name is Komodo."

"Okay! Bye!" Luffy said.

"Wait! I almost forgot! What level do you want?" Komodo asked.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"In the center of the fighting arena there is a pillar with two winding staircases around it called Final Reach, the most popular place for team leaders or the last two to fight. In the dead center of that pillar surrounded by twelve feet of solid stone from the sides and forty feet from the top or the bottom of the pillar is the devil fruit called the safe-safe fruit." The ticket man Komodo started.

"The safe-safe fruit? Sounds lame." Luffy said bored.

"We have found a way to help sustain casualties with its power over the arena. Level one means the first time you get hit is you're out of the fight, good if you want to train your defense, but level ten is a fight to the death. The power of the safe-safe fruit keeps people alive on the basis of the level." Komodo finished.

"Super lame." Luffy commented. "What level guys?"

"Well we don't want to die but we don't want it to be easy either. Eight sounds about right." Zoro said, the man set the level on the registration sheet.

"Okay the red and blue team of the next match have been set, level eight. ten on ten." Komodo said, talking into a snail-o-phone.

"There are nine of us." Franky said, realizing Komodo's mistake.

"I know but the other team has ten so we had to put up one of our other reserves who registered for a level eight to even up the teams." Komodo explained. "I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to tell you whom, but if they don't show up or one of your team doesn't you will be disqualified."

"Woah, that's harsh." Usopp said darkly.

"Hey, rules are rules. Enjoy your stay on the island of Xero, it takes only five minutes for the log pose to reset but that doesn't mean you can't spend as much time as you want or need here." Komodo said happily, the straw hats all went off their separate ways to explore the island.

A/N: first chapter, and more to follow… as soon as I bloody well feel like it.


	2. The Ghost Princess of Thriller Bark

"Wow! Exploring on the rooftops is so much more fun! I can run as much as I want!" Luffy yelled, bouncing around the city at the highest speed he could in first gear (normal mode).

"What do you want from me?" screamed a woman, Luffy looked down into the alleyway below him.

"Easy." Said a man in a black coat. He threw something at the woman and it got caught on her wrist. On the mans hand a tattoo of a spider was clearly noticeable. "You see that bracelet? Sea prism stone, and I have the key, you're way too weak to fight with that on your wrist so that means you have to do as I say. "

"Good job boss, this girl was an easy fight. Wouldn't you say, roach?" said a voice, Luffy recognized it as Wasp, the man at the dock.

"Not really, usually Master Spider deals with paramecia types within two to seven seconds, this girl was a solid ten." Said the man named Roach.

"Come on, even Slug think you too negative, cheer up. Slug command it!" yelled the biggest of the gang, Luffy observed he was just talking in third person. Just then they heard a ringing, the man in a large green and black cloak picked a baby snail transponder out of his pocket. He listened to it for a few seconds and handed it to Spider.

"Yes Komodo? Straw hats? Are you sure? Good boy Komodo, you truly are serving me well." Spider said before handing the transponder snail back to Fly who hung up on Komodo.

"What do you want? Why did you attack me?" asked the woman again. Luffy suddenly recognized her.

"The creepy ghost lady from the zombie island!" Luffy said.

"Well the polite version is this, you can buy back this key for five million berries, but you work for me. I tell you to go with men for an hour or two, you do anything they want, they pay you, you bring me the money, I take it off your debt. You should have me paid off in five to ten years." Spider said with an evil smirk.

"You mean… I'll be a prostitute!" yelled Perona, the ghost princess of thriller bark.

"HEY!" Luffy yelled.

"Huh?" Spider said, looking up at the raven-haired boy.

"My friend Sanji told me some things about etiquette, and after he taught me all that what you're doing makes me sick." Yelled Luffy. "You're that gang boss Spider, right? Better get ready because I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"STRAW HAT?" Perona yelled.

"Rope action: Handcuff mode, SEA PRISM WHIP!" Spider yelled, a handcuff of sea prism stone came out of Spider's jacket on an extremely long chain and almost hit Luffy, but the straw hat captain jumped high and put his foot above his head.

"Gum-gum STRAIGHT BLADE AXE!" Luffy said, slamming his foot in front of him and making a huge crack and a shockwave that hurt Spider and his goons. "I'd better not see you again, but first…" Luffy said, stretching his arm to the key around Spider's neck. "I'm taking this." He pulled the key so hard it lifted Spider as well but the string broke and it sent Spider flying.

"Why did you save me? We're enemies!" Perona yelled. Luffy grabbed her wrist below the sea prism bracelet so he wouldn't be effected and unlocked it, making it drop to the ground. He put the key around his neck and used a wanted poster for a rookie pirate off the wall to pick up the sea prism stone and snap it around his belt loop.

"I saved you because it was the right thing to do, besides, Gecko-head is gone, I don't have a reason to hate you. I once met a guy… or was it a girl… well on Alabasta he or she was my friend but then he or she turned out to be an enemy, but then he or she was a friend again." Luffy started. "It doesn't matter if we used to be enemies, if it did I would have left you here to rot."

Perona was shocked, her soul left her body in the form of a ghost and her physical body went limp. "She forgot to say thanks. Oh well, I'll just take this to the Sunny, it'll be safe there." Luffy said, picking up Perona's limp body bridal style.

ONE PIECE* ONE PIECE* ONE PIECE* ONE PIECE* ONE PIECE* ONE PIECE

"GET OUT OF HERE! LEAD STAR!" Usopp (or rather Sogeking at the time) yelled, shooting the ghost Perona with the kabuto. The lead ammunition went through the ghost princess as she sat on a barrel on the Sunny.

"No. I'm waiting for your captain." Perona said in a childish tone.

"HEAVY POINT: CLOVEN ROSE!" Chopper said, using a powerful uppercut that got the same effect as Usopp's attack, none.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky yelled, shooting at the ghost but all he did was destroy a barrel and part of the railing, which he fixed immediately.

"Girl." Zoro said, getting up from his current nap. "You just spilled my sake."

"Technically they did." Perona replied, sticking her tounge out and sitting on the air as if the barrel had just become invisible. Zoro turned to the shipwright, doctor, and sniper.

"You're right. Either you three pay for a new barrel of sake each or get attacked, your call." The swordsman said in his darkest tone of voice. The three gave Zoro money instantly.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to straw hat, and that's that, got a problem with that grass-head?" Perona asked.

"Meh. I'm gonna take a nap, if you wake me up I'll find a way to cut your head off even if you are a ghost." Zoro said, walking to the men's quarter's for another nap.

Around this time the women of the straw hat crew came back, one holding a large pile of clothing and the other holding a smaller pile with two more arms coming out of her back holing some books.

Upon seeing the ghost woman Nami dropped her new clothes and pulled her perfect climate baton out of nowhere. "Not another one, look you're not going to be able to hit me so don't try. I just want to talk to straw hat."

"She's been like this for a while." Chopper said walking past. "If she wanted to fight she would have attacked by now, so I think we should leave her be for now."

"Doctor, I picked up that book you wanted." Robin said, using her powers to throw a book to Chopper using a newly spawned hand.

"If Hogback had you around he would never have to get corpse arms again." The ghost princess said to the raven-haired archeologist. "I hated Hogback. Absalom too. Moria gave me a place to live and food and things to do and an army so I guess I can't hate him but he could be such a jerk sometimes." Perona complained.

"Never say that man-lion's name again!" Nami yelled. "He almost forced me to marry him, he basically molested me when he peeped at me in the shower and he is a complete and total pervert."

"He tried to make me marry him when I turned 18 and peeped on me while I was 16, I made him feel so bad he literally beat himself almost to the point of death for each of them." Nami and Perona both laughed at the thought of the lion man destroying himself.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Ghost lady? What are you doing here?" Luffy asked, still holding Perona's shell of a body. Perona returned to her body and it's eyes fluttered open.

"Let me join your crew." She said, looking up at Luffy.

"WHAT?" yelled all onboard members except Zoro, who was still asleep.

"Don't do it Luffy! She's the enemy!" Usopp said.

"So was Robin, but we let her join. Nami betrayed us to go to Arlong too. And we let you back when you quit at Water 7." Luffy reminded. "Besides, when all the other crews have hundreds of men we need all the help we can get. What was your name again?" Asked Luffy, who was still holding Perona for some reason.

"It's Perona, I used to be called the ghost princess but without Moria I guess that title is useless." Perona said sadly. She then got out of Luffy's arms and leaned against the railing.

"Wait, you mean those ghosts were yours? They were the reason I decided to set foot on that island in the first place!" Luffy yelled.

"Really?" Perona asked happily.

"I wanted to keep one of the ghosts as a pet!" Luffy laughed.

"But the bounty posters say you already have a pet." Perona said, pointing at chopper.

"I'M NOT A PET! I'M A MONSTER!" yelled Chopper in his human form.

"Rawr." Perona said sarcastically. "Look, I have nowhere to go and you saved me meaning I'm in your debt, you also took away my home so you also owe me. I want to join, please let me." By this point the ghost princess, who was usually a proud person and would never do anything that would put her in danger or make herself look weak, was on her knees, a tear winding down her face.

Luffy grabbed her below the shoulder and pulled her up. "If you're going to be on my crew you can't be such a baby." Just then the bracelets for the arena started to beep, and Perona pulled up her shirt sleeve to reveal a red bracelet that matched the straw hats'.

"So you're the reserve that ticket guy was talking about. Lucky coincidence isn't it?" Zoro said with a smirk. "I know what your powers can do, they'll be cut down instantly."

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled, Perona was close behind him.

"Did you by chance notice the captain acting a bit differently around the newest crewmate?" Robin asked, walking at a leisurely pace with Zoro.

"Not really, Luffy's kind of my best friend assuming I've known him longer than anyone here. Why do you ask?" Zoro asked.

"He's just a little off, like he's trying to act older." Robin said quietly, getting closer to Zoro.

"Luffy? Acting older? That sounds like Usopp not telling lies." Zoro said, looking at Robin. "Possible but probably won't happen."

"Like telling them about us?" Robin asked.

"They'll find out sooner or later, even if we don't tell them." Zoro said, walking a little faster so they wouldn't be late.

A/N: Zoro/Robin will be a minor pairing here, and I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I'm done with it. Oh and I don't own one piece, if I did Sanji would be less annoying and Robin would dress in more revealing outfits XD


End file.
